Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Showmen, Inc. |dubbing_studio2 = Buena Vista Sound Services |director2 = Rick Dempsey |translation = Jim Hubbert Judith Aley Linda Hoaglund Nao Amisaki Steve Alpert Cindy Davis Hewitt Donald H. Hewitt |recorded = 1985 2004 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1984 }} Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (風の谷のナウシカ Kaze no Tani no Naushika) is a 1984 Japanese animated epic science-fiction fantasy film adapted and directed by Hayao Miyazaki, based on his 1982 manga of the same name. Though it was made before Studio Ghibli was founded, it is often considered a Ghibli work, and was released as part of the Studio Ghibli Collection DVD and Blu-ray range. Widely acclaimed for its story, themes, characters and animation, it is frequently ranked as one of the greatest animated films of all time. Dubbing History The movie was originally released in international markets by Manson International in a heavily-edited form, under the title of Warriors of the Wind. Edited from 117 minutes to 95, the film was released theatrically by New World Pictures in the United States in June 1985, with the VHS video release in December 1985. The voice actors and actresses were not informed of the film's plotline and the film was heavily edited to market it as a children's action-adventure film. Consequently, part of the film's narrative meaning was lost: some of the environmentalist themes were diluted as was the main subplot of the Ohmu, altered to turn them into aggressive enemies. Most of the characters' names were changed, including the titular character who became Princess Zandra. The United States cover for the VHS release featured a cadre of male characters who are not in the film, riding the resurrected God Warrior—including a still-living Warrior shown briefly in a flashback. Dissatisfied with Warriors of the Wind, Miyazaki adopted a strict "no-edits" clause for further foreign releases of Studio Ghibli's films. On hearing Miramax co-chairman Harvey Weinstein would attempt to edit Princess Mononoke to make it more marketable, Toshio Suzuki sent an authentic katana with a simple message: "No cuts". Warriors of the Wind also prompted Miyazaki to allow translator Toren Smith of Studio Proteus to create an official, faithful translation of the Nausicaä manga for Viz Media. On 18 October 2003, Cindy and Donald Hewitt, the scriptwriters of Walt Disney Pictures' English dubs of Spirited Away and Porco Rosso, announced that an unedited and redubbed version of Nausicaä was in pre-production, and that Patrick Stewart and Uma Thurman had been cast. Natalie Portman was originally intended to voice Nausicaä, but Alison Lohman was eventually assigned the role. The uncut dub of Nausicaä was released on DVD by Buena Vista Home Entertainment on 22 February 2005 for Region 1. This DVD includes both the English dub and the Japanese audio track with English subtitles. Cast Additional Voices Notes *Name Changes in Warriors of the Wind; **Princess Nausicaä was renamed Princess Zandra **Asbel was renamed Prince Milo **Kushana was renamed Queen Salena **Mito was renamed Axel *The Warriors of the Wind dub has been marketed to other language markets where it was redubbed in many languages including; Spanish, French, German and Swedish. Transmission Video Releases See Also *Galaxy Express 999 - Another film edited by New World Pictures External Links *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (anime) at the Anime News Network Category:Anime Films Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1980's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Studio Ghibli Films Category:Anime Films from the 1980's Category:New World Pictures Category:Disney Category:Multi-Dubs